


Pink Noses and Naked Hands

by Kitty_trash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Muslim Character, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Religion, Rough Sex, Sexual Identity, Vaginal Fingering, bi polar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_trash/pseuds/Kitty_trash
Summary: Hey guys! So this is just gonna kinda be my dumping ground for my Skam fantasies that will include many different pairings among the characters, some are identified in the tags! I'll play around with it a bit and we will see what comes of this! I will update as often as inspiration is struck and I more than welcome requests for pairings/situations/aus you name it! I'm writing for you so tell me what you want! Not all will be smutty, some will be extremely smutty! We're on this journey together.I'm going to try to keep with a consistent story line so stick with me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first update is flufffffyyyyyyyy! No smut....yet :)

It was a typical winter day. Their faces were covered with oversized scarves, their similar colored beanies were wrapped around their heads like crowns, their prince-like locks curling around the olive green rim. Their jackets were puffy with the precautionary hoodies underneath suggested by a worried Even who refused to have a sick, whiny Isak for the third time since the first snowfall. 

They shared one pair of gloves. One got the left, one got the right. It started because they couldn’t afford two pair. “One hand could always go into your pocket, right?” Even had smirked, raising his eyebrows at an overly annoyed Isak. Isak hated not being able to help Even with money and stressed about it constantly, but Even always knew how to make him forget with just a quick raise of his eyebrows and his fast reacting smirk. 

Now, the one pair of gloves is their livelihood. Isak declared to himself that he would never, ever deny himself Even’s touch as long as they were together. Their naked hands were interlaced now, the cold freezing the blood, making it flow like cold molasses. Isak could feel his circulation slowing but Even’s three squeezes, their silent ‘I love you’ would surpass any chance at warmth. The way his soft thumb circles the back of Isak’s hand absently as they walk down the street will forever be more important than a piece of cloth that would help his fingers remain pink. 

Isak smiled up at his boyfriend while they walked to get a kebab, the only holiday treat they could afford. He smiled at the light he saw in his eyes that had gone out for about a week and had only began to return yesterday. Loving Even had never been hard for Isak, scary, sure, but hard? Isak chuckled to himself. He has begun believing that loving Even was written into his DNA, a code of chemicals written into his very being. Even when it should be hard. Even when Even is pushing him away or saying scary things about death Isak just wants to hold him closer and squeeze him in their own morse code. He wants to hollow his own skin out to make room in a body that would love Even right back. 

Sometimes, Isak cursed Even’s brain, cursed the thing that tormented the love of his life so deeply. Then, he remembers that it’s a brain that stays awake hours after they watch a new film and talks to Isak about the cinematography, the choice of actors, the plot and the sub plots, the use of camera angles and what it meant for the movie. It’s the brain that gives Isak drawings in his coat pocket on days Even isn’t within himself enough to speak. It’s the brain that looks at Isak and says exactly what Isak needs to hear. It is the brain that makes up all of the things he loves about Even, while simultaneously being the very thing that hurts Even. Isak has decided to call it a love/hate relationship, to which Even laughed. 

“What are you thinking about?” Even murmured into his ear as they walked. 

Isak shook his head and chuckled, “My love/hate relationship with your brain.”

Even chuckled, “My brain is still offended. He always loves you.” 

“Yeah, but,” Isak looked up at him, “I can’t love the thing that so often makes you hate who you are.” 

Even rolled his eyes, “And then you’re there, reminding me to love myself. It’s quite annoying,” he smiled. 

Isak scoffed at him, “Me? Annoying?”

Even threw his head back and laughed, “I love you, though.” 

“Hmm,” Isak hummed, bringing their interlaced fingers to his lips, kissing the back of Even’s hand, “I love you too, Even.” 

Even smiled at that and they rounded the corner and walked into the kebab store, ordered and trudged home. 


	2. Pink Noses and Naked Hands Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boys being boys, in love and shit.  
> Sex to music? Let's see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alllleeerrrtttttttttt! If you're not here for that, feel free to skipp this portion!

The boys walked in, kicking off shoes, Even unzipping Isak’s jacket as he unwound his oversized scarf from his face, revealing a smile that had been hiding underneath it. Isak unzipped Even and helped him out of his coat awkwardly, causing them both to laugh. They finally entered their apartment, the yellow curtains casting a sunlit glow on their minimally furnished apartment, welcoming them home. Even immediately turned their I-home on, Bruno Mars’ voice filling the silence. Isak knew when Even was feeling down because he could hardly stand silence, explaining that it gave him too much time to think and reflect. Isak had grown to hate the silence as well, an almost deafening sound that accompanies the weight of silence quickly becoming one of his worst enemies. 

Even was circling him now, his fingers lingering on his chest as he embraced him from behind, bringing his forefinger underneath Isak’s chin to turn his face upward as he stared into Isak’s wide eyes. 

“Let's take our time tonight, girl/Above us all the stars are watchin'/There's no place I'd rather be in this world/ Your eyes are where I'm lost in” 

Isak smiled at the combination of lyrics with Even’s actions, Even’s mouth finally meeting Isak’s eager lips. His hands were in Even’s hair, pulling him down to him while also leaning on his tiptoes to reach. 

“So baby let's just turn down the lights/ And close the door/Oooh I love that dress But you won't need it anymore/ No you won't need it no more/ Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby

Even made quick work of stripping Isak of his hoodie, his white under shirt riding up, but not coming fully off, exposing his tight, strong torso. Even pulled away, staring down at his desire-filled boyfriend, smiling at the little whine that escaped his throat at the sudden loss of contact. 

Isak reached out quickly, toying with the zipper of Even’s hoodie. He circled behind him and stood on his tip toes, kissing Even’s neck as his fingers slowly unzipped the front of his hoodies, Isak’s finger’s slowly pulling it off Even’s shoulders to reveal his naked torso. 

“I unzip the back to watch it fall. While I kiss your neck and shoulders”

Even hummed his appreciation as his hoodie fell to the floor, Isak coming back around to face him, his fingers lightly circling at the small of his boyfriend’s back. Even immediately reached for Isak’s shirt, pulling it over his shoulders, Isak’s beanie falling off in the process, his hair a wild mess of curls. The way Even liked it best. Even kissed him, passionately, with all of himself not one atom was left behind when he was with Isak. He couldn’t be elsewhere when it came to this. No other thoughts, no other places, just here and Isak and his beautiful, skilled mouth. 

Isak unbottoned Even’s pants, kissing down his neck and chest as he shoved them down to his knees, Even mimicking him moments later. There they stood, boxer clad in the middle of their living room, smiling at each other as the rest of the world and the cold from outside faded away. 

“ Let's just kiss 'til we're naked, baby”

Even dropped to his knees in front of Isak, taking him into his mouth in an instant, as if he were hungry for him. Isak hissed at the warmth and suddenness of the movement, his hands automatically going to Even’s mussed hair as he let out a low moan. Even looked up at him, his large eyes watering as he made room in his throat for Isak’s intrusion. 

“Fuuuuuccckkkk, Even….” Isak exhaled, looking back at him with red-hot desire. 

Even’s tongue flicked over Isak’s leaking head as a hand stroked his shaft, an expert on what Isak liked at this point, as well as what teased him. 

“Even,” Isak whined, attempting to push Even’s mouth further down onto himself, but to no avail.

Even released his head with a pop of his lips, making Isak jolt forward from sudden shocks of pleasure coursing through his nerves all the way to his spinal cord. 

“Get into bed,” Even says, his voice low with desire vibrating in Isak’s chest as Even leans on him from behind, his chest to Isak’s back. 

Isak obeys immediately, laying down in the middle of the bed, his skin stark against their white sheets, his fingers already balled into the sheets with anticipation as Even stared from the foot of where he laid, his mouth gaped open a fraction, his breathing labored, his hard cock resting on his stomach, almost reaching his navel. 

“God Isak, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Even said as he crawled on the bed, kissing up his muscular thighs, ghosting his tongue up Isak’s shaft, kissing him on the stomach right above where his hard cock rested, Isak sudden inhale of breath making the slow journey worthwhile. He kissed his chest, sucking on his nipples before latching onto his neck and sucking a dark, 2-week-permanent love bite. 

Even rolled off of him, ass in the air, “Fuck me,” he whispered softly. 

Isak eyebrows screwed together, “Are you sure?” 

Even had been pretty adamant about their positions in bed, and it has never been Isak fucking him. 

Even arched his back, sticking his ass further into the air, “Mhmmm,” he moaned. 

If the moan wasn’t enough, he threw the small bottle of lube at Isak to give him more of a “yes”. 

Isak quickly squirted some lube into his hand, coating his fingers and dick. He leaned forward, circling Even’s wanting hole with his warm tongue, making both of them moan. 

“Fuck Isak, that’s so good,” Even moaned, backing his ass up into his face. 

Isak pushed his tongue forward, creating the pressure Even so desperately desired. Even’s hips bucked involuntarily, grinding against Isak’s face to the rhythm of the song that filled the space where their moans didn’t. 

“More, please, more,” Even begged. 

Isak grinned, pulling away and rubbing his pointer finger against Even’s opening and closing hole, begging to be fucked. He pushed a finger in, slowly and carefully, watching Even’s reaction. He slowly began curling it, Even’s face squinting together as he got used to the sensation. Once Even began grinding with the motion Isak added another finger. Even’s beautiful mouth shaped into a magnificent “O” as pleasure and pain fought a war within him, pleasure winning every time. 

“Isak please, baby, fuck me, please,” Even began begging as Isak curled his fingers faster and faster. 

“Anything for you, baby.” Isak lined his cock up with Even’s gaping entrance and slowly, extremely slowly, pushed into him, 

Even’s fingers wrapped into the sheets, his other hand fisted and punching the bed as his body got used to the intrusion. Isak stayed still, much against his body’s innate desire to ram in and out of sexy boy beneath him. 

“Even, you have to tell me when you’re ready.” Isak said, rubbing Even’s tailbone and up and down his back. He leaned forward, making Even audibly hiss, and kissed his spine all the way down to his tailbone. 

“Fuck Isak, move, please move!”

Isak almost cried when he heard the command, pulling out until he saw his head, thrusting back into him with one quick thrust, causing Even to scream his name. He did it again, and again, picking up his speed which made Even a bumbling mess. 

“Fuck Even, you feel so fucking good,” Isak moaned, leaning forward to bite Even’s shoulder, quickening his pace even more. 

“God, Isak, I’m going to…” Even came all over their sheets, silently shaking as his pleasure racked through his body, Isak all too familiar with Even’s unique bodily orgasms. Isak pulled out of him quickly and slid in underneath him, taking his cock into his mouth as Even’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Isak grabbed onto his hard, slicked cock and began pumping as Even thrusted into his mouth, bringing him to his own orgasm. Once Even’s body orgasm  completely flowed through him, he rolled over onto his back and patted his chest, indicating to Isak to come cuddle him. Isak was more than happy to comply. He laid there, Even’s fingers brushing through his hair. The hum of their atoms side by side created a unique energy that left Isak buzzing and smiling like an idiot. Even’s nose was in his hair, finally warmed after their walk outside. He looked around at his apartment, his boyfriend’s chest in his peripherals and he couldn’t help but realize how happy and at peace he was. 

“We’re laying in my cum right now, you know,” Even smiled down at him.

Isak rolled his eyes and mockingly punched his chest, “Why are you so disgusting?” 

Even smiled down at him and kissed him on the mouth quickly before quickly jumping out of bed and pulling the sheets out from under him, rolling Isak onto the ground with a soft thud. 

Happy and at peace. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is love, but it isn't always easy and simple, especially when it blurs the lines between friendship, to secret lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read a little bit more to what is referenced between these lovelies, read my fic "Take It As It Comes" which will give you a little history of these two that will be referred to throughout this fic! No worries if you can't be bothered though, it's not a required reading to read this fic!

He never knew he wasn’t a fan of being alone. He never really had been, which may be the root of the problem. He sighed at the darkness as he kicked the blankets off of his sweat slicked body, cursing himself for falling asleep with his socks and beanie on, again. He pulled off the beanie knowing fully well what he would have to deal with underneath. He stumbled into his bathroom that he thanked the gods for at least seven times a day and cursed at himself in the mirror. He yanked the water on in the shower and started stripping off his sweat stained clothes. He dug his phone out of his pocket before taking off his jeans, cursing once more once he saw seven missed calls from Isak and another four from Magnus. 

The party. 

He sighed and hopped into the shower, letting the scorching hot water beat onto his back and neck, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing out the kinks that water wasn’t strong enough to do. He threw on jeans, a button down shirt and his favorite yellow beanie and ran out the door, shooting the group chat a “coming” text. 

As he walked to the spot he kicked a pebble thinking about what he knew he was going to walk into. Isak and Even were going to be surrounded by girls telling stories and doing one of their overdramatized scenes from a film they watched last night. Magnus and Vilde were going to be making out in the corner while people brushed by them, not paying them any attention, and Madhi would be in the sea of girls surrounding Evak, trying to pick one up to hook up with. Eva will be making out with Chris in the doorway, ensuring everyone noticed, including him. He debated on turning around and going home. He could just watch Narcos and pretend Isak was there. Old Isak, his Isak. He sighed and paused outside of the house, he didn’t even need to double check the address due to the cups and teenagers loitering around out front. He sighed and walked up, facing the crowd and immediately found who his eyes always looked for when he walked into a room. As usual, there were girls everywhere aweing at the duo who were kissing and whispering to each other. He wondered if they noticed the girls at all or if it was just him. Just him being hyper aware of all of the people he had to get through now just to get to him. He used to be so easy, so accessible. A phone call away and he was there and ready and willing. He thought about Isak right after his mother and father split up, the sleep overs, the accidental touches, the high kisses and steamy cuddles. At the time they confused him, while simultaneously exciting him. When he had asked Isak about it Isak would say he was high and wasn’t thinking or that he was lonely and not thinking. Maybe that was his problem, he was lonely and not thinking. 

He replays the conversation over kebabs repeatedly in his head. The way his heart raced, the way his  palms became sweaty when Isak said he liked a boy. He remembered hope lodging itself in his throat and excitement doing flips in his stomach. He paused for a minute when Isak told him to guess, he paused and let hope subside so he could finally speak. Then the world came out without warning, “Me?” he had asked. Isak’s face, he will never forget the face of horror and disbelief. “No,” Isak had repeated over and over, each like a slap in the face. By then he was a master of hiding himself, especially for Isak, playing it off with a joke about his appearance. He knew who it was as soon as he knew it wasn't him. He had seen it in Isak’s face when Even threw the hat at him, the horror of us finding out, the excitement of him being there in front of him, looking at him, in public. He knew because he’s done the same time and time again when people joked about his and Isak’s relationship being “but-buddies” or “yes homo”. The fear of what they did in the dark coming to light was constant and though he didn’t fear for himself, he constantly feared for him. What his mother would say, how his father would react. I guess everyone doubted them. Including Isak. 

 

He took a deep breath and fought the crowd to get to him, not that him walking up to them would mean they’d even notice, they rarely cared who was around, losing themselves in each other so completely he was almost jealous. 

Once he got to them he almost sighed a sigh of relief when Isak pulled away from Even until he saw his face. His left eye was swollen and bruised, his nose doubled in size, lip swollen. His stomach went from upset to absolutely wretched. 

“Who did this to you?” he said as he reached out to touch him everywhere else, checking over his body the way a protective parent would upon seeing their child’s scraped up knee. 

“Jonas, Jonas, he’s fine,” Even tried to explain but a frantic Jonas was not having any of it, ripping Isak’s hoodie off, checking over his arms and neck, purpling hickies were scattered along his collarbones, jealousy rearing its ugly head behind the fear and worry of his well being. 

“Jonas, I’m fine. Jonas, stop,” Isak said, grabbing his arm and getting his attention, “it was some guy at the gym who had a problem with Even and I,” he said, shrugging it off. 

Jonas was fuming, his eyes still scanning the length of his best friend, “As long as your fine,” he managed, not wanting to cause anymore attention to himself and his feelings for the blonde boy in front of him. 

Isak smiled at him and grabbed his hand, running them both into the bathroom and pulled a baggie out of his hoodie pocket. He dangled it in front of Jonas like it was his prized possession. 

“Holy shit, that’s a lot of weed, where’d you get it?” 

He shrugged, “Even’s old dealer had a deal going on and Even told me I shouldn’t pass it up. Also, Happy Birthday,” he said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jonas smiled at him, snatching the baggie out of his hand, “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, let’s smoke it,” he said incredulously.

Jonas had made it a point not to smoke with Isak, for very obvious reasons. He couldn’t handle being high with him and not touching him, holding him, putting his nose in his hair and smelling the comfort of Old Spice Bearglove. 

“I thought Even couldn’t smoke?” Jonas had been banking on the fact that Isak basically stopped smoking due to not wanting to tempt his boyfriend. 

“He told me I could for your birthday,” he snatched the bag out of Jonas’ hand, digging into the mounds of weed and revealing a perfectly rolled joint, “Even rolled it,” he said when he noticed Jonas’ quizzical look, knowing Isak’s rolling skills being less than subpar. 

“How kind of him,” Jonas said sarcastically. Isak caught on and shot him a glance, having had more than one conversation about how pathetic it is that he gets permission from Even to do things. He shouldn’t need permission. 

“Just shut up and smoke,” Isak said playfully, putting the blunt to Jonas’ lips and pulling a lighter out, lighting it as Jonas inhaled. As Jonas began smoking, Isak took down the smoke detector and took the batteries out and settled himself into the bathtub, patting the tub space next to him and smiling up at Jonas.  

Jonas knew being in such a small space was probably not a great idea, but he could honestly never resist a smiling Isak, his curls curling up around the brim of his beanie. He sauntered over to him and plopped down in the tub, Isak pulling out his phone and putting on their favorite Pandora station labeled “Smoke Vibes”. 

“Did you see Eva and Chris? Get a room, right?” 

Jonas just nodded at him, everyone was more upset about Eva and Chris than he was. He doubted he would have noticed if Eva wasn’t constantly throwing it in his face. He was happy where he was with Eva, best friends that gave each other advice on who to hook up with and who not to hook up with. Eva knew about him being bisexual, he had told her out of guilt after what had happened between him and Isak. He expected her to be upset, mad even, but she just thanked him for trusting her with his secret and for being honest. It was the coolest he had ever seen her. Shortly after they broke up, which was for the best. He needed to explore and find himself, just like he begged Eva to do. 

They passed the blunt around a few times before they were laughing and lying all over each other. Isak had pulled up some memes on his phone that had both him and Jonas laughing like fools. Isak mumbled a joke about Jonas going down on girls, resulting in Jonas putting him in a headlock and playfully punching him in the chest. They laughed easily with one another, joking around and touching like they have done so their whole lives. Isak retaliated by wrapping his free arm around Jonas’ torso and pulling him towards him, causing Isak to fall over and Jonas to fall on top of him, sliding down into the small space between Isak and the wall of the tub. They were facing each other, squished together, high as fuck smiling at one another. Jonas sobered once he saw the side of Isak’s face that was all messed up and gently brought his fingers there, lightly brushing them over the swollen parts of his best friend. Isak’s face relaxed from the idiotic smile plastered on it, his eyes gently closing as he let the care and worry and safety of Jonas’ touch wash over him. 

“I’m sorry,” Isak whispered. 

“Sorry?”, Jonas whispered back, eyebrows coming together, “for what?” 

“That it couldn’t be you,” he whispered even softer, Jonas almost didn’t hear him. 

Jonas didn’t respond, he couldn’t. He reached behind Isak’s head, placing his hand there and pulling him forward, letting his nose rest in his hair. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, committing him to memory. He pulled back exhaling loudly, “God, you smell like weed.” 

Isak laughed at that, his body shaking against Jonas’. Jonas loved his laugh, he reached forward and tickled him, causing Isak to jump upwards and shout Jonas’ name over and over again. Jonas settled where Isak had been sitting, Isak now where Jonas was sitting moments before. 

Isak grabbed the blunt tucked behind Jonas’ ear and lit it, “This is almost out,” he said passing it to Jonas. 

Jonas took a puff, frowning as he watched the cherry die down to a mound of grey and black of what used to be. He looked over at Isak, a stupid smile spread across his swollen face, his eyes lidded and red, his hair peeking out underneath his beanie. Jonas sighed, flicking the butt of the blunt into the toilet next to him, declaring, “It’s done.” 

“Well there’s still more,” Isak said, reaching for Jonas’ pocket. 

“We’re done Isak,” Jonas said, his voice holding a tone Isak knew all too well. 

Isak nodded, bringing his fingers up to play with his hoodie strings, “Yeah, I guess we are.” 

With that Jonas got out of the tub, putting his hand out to help Isak up. He pulled him to his feet and with that they left all they were, all they had in the smoky bathroom that now held a secret only they knew. 

They would never be done. 

 


	4. Chapter 3 (I know, it says Chapter 4, why be conventional?!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana may be coming of age in a faithless country, but Chris is doing so in a skinny country, with a secret admirer and a mess of a friend group. What could go wrong?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Dark thoughts about weight
> 
> Disclaimer** I, myself, am overweight and AM SO OVER THE SELF HATE FAT GIRL NARRATIVE, that being said, I think Chris' episode alluded to the fact that she, in fact, has problems with her weight, and uses humor to cover that up. Also, fat girls don't always have to love themselves in the moment but can still love themselves overall. If this type of narrative isn't for you I will be warning when Chris' parts of this fic will be incorporated so feel free to skip! <3 <3

She was listening to Vilde drabble on about Magnus for the thousandth time that night, they tried a new position last night and the girls were all staring at each other, begging with their eyes for someone to stop her. 

She had mastered the art of half listening, having been her friend for quite some time. She knew when to nod and when to actually input at least a, “Oh my god, really?” and that was that. The girls were getting ready for a party. They spent hours in front of the mirror. She doubted she could spend 10 minutes in front of the mirror. Her reflection, a stranger, staring back at her, a smirk on her face as she watched her tear herself apart. 

She knew for a fact she’d never be able to do so with the girls present, their clothes always fitting, the skin they could expose or felt at one with an entity for covering skin. They knew how to use their bodies while hers just felt like a shell she had to lug around. 

Watching them do their hair and their makeup and changing outfits that she wished she could rock got her mind racing, not even needing the mirror to tear herself apart. 

She looked down at her jeans and bright colored paneled jacket with her white adidas before she left and thought she looked pretty great. She was watching Eva now slip into short shorts with black tights underneath, a shirt exposing her whole back which was slender and muscular, temporary tattoos of roses scattered on her unblemished skin she had applied specifically for this shirt. They were dusted on her back like freckles, adding a hint of innocence to her otherwise revealing outfit.  

“How is this?” she asked over the music and hussle bussle of the other girls getting ready, Sana applying her last coat of lipstick, Vilde finally stopped talking to look over at her, Noora had been eyeing her the whole time anyway. 

They threw compliments her way, telling her she looked great, hot, beautiful, fix this, do this with your hair, Chris just nodded and said she looked, “Fucking hot.” 

Eva smiled at them and quickly did her hair and they were off. 

 

She fussed over her jacket, pulling up her pants every 10 steps or so. Her clothes never fit the way she wanted them to. She was smiling though, as usual. Her friends were drunk already, leaning all over each other, laughing and having a great time. This, she thought to herself, was what made her happy. Her friends happy and smiling and having fun was what kept her going, kept her moving forward. She swigged from the bottle in her hands as they walked up to the house, throwing the bottle aside as they made their way up the steps. 

The party was packed, blonde, small girls were in high supply and the boys were there to look. There we tons of people hooking up on the couch, on the floor, leaning up against the walls. Everywhere. Chris couldn’t help but wish she was one of them, just for once. 

Even and Isak were by the stairs, Jonas pulling Isak’s clothes off of him as he frantically looked over him, everyone in the fascinity was staring. Isak looked around, blushing when he saw that they were causing a scene and grabbed Jonas’ arm. Even was staring at Jonas, his mouth gaping a bit, his eyes filled with something Chris couldn’t describe, jealousy perhaps? Jonas was still, his shoulders tense, his body basically buzzing with tension. Chris saw Isak grab onto his hand and run him into the bathroom. She looked to the door, her easiest escape route, to see Eva kissing Penetrator Chris, eyes searching for Jonas as she did so. 

Chris would be the person to ask about anything that happens at parties. Since her face isn’t pressed up against someone else’s she had enough time to observe, to see who fought, who hooked up, who was lying about hooking up. She always had the tea. 

Sana was beside her now, face neutral and regal, her dark lipstick making her look like a Moroccan goddess. 

“What are you doing?” Sana asks, her brows screwed into a question. 

Chris shrugged her response, leaning closer to her so she could be heard, “Listening to the music.” 

Sana smiled at her and shook her head, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the kitchen. They bumped into dancing youth, no one seeming to notice their hysterical laughter as they made a girl spill her beer onto herself.

They made their way through the kitchen, smiles still plastered on their faces as they settled into a corner and watched Magnus and Mahdi shotgun their beers, their boys surrounding them, cheering them on as they took one after the other. 

Chris’s eyes scanned the room, looking for Eva’s newest extension of herself, scolding herself while she did it. Her eyes fell on a group of girls looking at her and whispering, laughing as they did. Her smile faded from her face quickly, her mouth shaping into a frown, her brows pulled together in concealed pain. 

She looked down at herself, pulling her pants up and her coat over her stomach. 

Sana looked at her, then at the group of girls, then back at her. She grabbed onto the bottom of Chris’ jacket and shoved it down, making Chris’ eyes meet hers. Sana smiled at her, pulling lipstick out of her hoodie pocket. She put her finger under Chris’ chin, bringing her face up, uncapping the dark lipstick, and applied it to her best friend as tear formed in Chris’ eyes. 

Sana’s brows were pinched together as she tried to think of what to say, she concentrated on applying the lipstick just right and smiled at her. She sighed heavily and said, “Bitches will be bitches. You get to walk through life knowing that, not only are you one of the most beautiful people they will lay their eyes on, but you could never, by anyone, be called a bitch,” and shrugged, wiped the cascading tear off her cheek and turned to glare at the girls, which made them scuttle away. 

Chris took a shaky breath in, rubbed her lips together and smiled, “Just a bad bitch,” she joked. 

Sana smiled at her and laughed. They grabbed onto each other’s shoulders laughing with one another. 

Chris felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and immediately pulled it out to check it, only to find it was a number she didn’t have preset into her contacts.

_ You look beautiful tonight. _

Chris squinted at her phone and looked around the kitchen, scanning for the person who may have sent the text. 

_ Who is this? _ She quickly replied. 

_ Your secret admirer ;)  _

Chris laughed at her phone, replying with,  _ What are the chances of you not staying a secret?  _

_ What are the chances that you’ll believe this isn’t a joke? _

Chris stared at her phone, her mouth gaping. This person obviously knew her, knew she’d think they were joking with her. She  _ was _ the funny one. She pocketed her phone, not knowing how to respond, or if she wanted to. 

“Who was that?” Sana asked, nonchalantly. 

“I don’t know, they were fooling with me,” Chris replied, shrugging. 

Vilde was rushing up to them, her eyes wide, something was obviously wrong. 

“Vilde?” She asked. 

Vilde reached them and opened her mouth to talk, only for purple, chunky vomit to spew out onto Sana and Chris’ chests. Sana and Chris looked at each other, sighed, took Vilde by the arm, and pushed their way through the crowd. 

Chris felt the phone in her pocket buzz four times on the walk home, only her sheer goodness kept her from checking it. 

  
  



	5. Sexuality: Norwegian Pot Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your stuck in a cramped car on your best friend's lap after your boyfriend shoves a butt plug up your ass? You ride it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT ALERTTTT Again, if you're not here for smut feel free to SKKIPPPPP

The sun was streaming in through their yellow curtains, Isak was squinting as he fumbled around the kitchen, gathering the items to make a cheese toastie. Even was rolling around on the bed, phone in hand, eyebrows squinted together as he read the morning news as he always did. 

“Are you making me one?” he shouted to him. 

Isak sighed, late, as usual, because his boyfriend refused to let him out of bed this morning, cuddling him and kissing him. Isak’s phone was buzzing, the boys making sure he was awake and ready before they drove all the way there. They’ve gotten too used to showing up to a still-snuggling Isak and Even with no hope of getting out of bed anytime soon. 

“I’m late, Even, with no help from you. Can you make it?” Isak heard the ding of the oven and quickly took out his breakfast, giving it little time to cool before shoving it into his mouth. He heard Even’s bare feet patter on the hardwood floor as he approached him from behind. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, kissing his cheek. Isak leaned into him, pushing his ass into Even’s groin, Even’s fingers quickly gripping the boy’s hips, impeding him from grinding into him, “Thought you were late,” Even mumbled into his ear. 

Isak tried to roll his hips, but the grip on him was too strong, making him whine. 

“You wanna play, don’t you, Isak,” there was something dark in his tone. 

Even walked over to their nightstand, pulling some items out and shoving them into his pant pockets as he stalked back over to a blushing and hard of breath Isak. He positioned himself behind Isak, unbuttoning his pants and shoving them down to his knees. 

“Even,” Isak exclaimed, going to turn around, but Even put a hand on his shoulder, pushing his torso down on the counter. He pulled the items out of his pocket, placing them on the counter. 

Isak’s eyes went wide when he saw them, “Even,” he repeated, a warning in his voice. 

“I thought you wanted to play,” Even said, squirting lube onto his hand, slicking his fingers. 

Isak groaned, he did, he did want to play, but he could feel his phone in his pocket. He laid still, anticipation making him hold his breath. He wiggled his ass against Even, giving him the non-verbal okay. 

Even rubbed him, the initial contact making Isak take in a breath of air through his teeth, the cold mixed with the hurriedness making him jump. He was pushing in soon after making Isak groan, his face pressed against the counter, his ass embarrassingly bare and on display. He shoved another finger in, working Isak with a come here motion that made Isak grind his hips to the rhythm Even had set for them. All too quickly, Even removed his fingers, making Isak whimper. He squirted lube onto the black, 4 inch long butt plug they received as a gag gift from the boys on Even’s birthday. 

“Even, what are yo-” he was cut off by Even shoving the butt plug into him, fast, the way Isak liked it the best, his body quivering to become used to the intrusion. He was moaning audibly now as Even gave it a few tugs, wiggling is up and down, Isak pushing back into it. It was long enough to just graze the small bundle of nerves there, but not to hit into them the way Isak preferred. It was torture. Even bent down, planted a wet kiss on his tailbone, then on his bare ass, and pulled up his pants, kissed his cheek, and told him to have a good day. 

Isak laid on the counter for a few seconds as he let the situation sink in. Even wanted him to keep this in his ass...all day. 

“Even, take it out,” Isak stood, finishing his sentence with a moan as the foreign object shifted with him, grazing against that small bundle of nerves. He couldn’t do this all day, the boys were going restaurant hopping, then bar hopping.   

Even smiled at him from their couch, bringing his shoulders up into a shrug as he repeated, “You wanted to play,” the small lift of his eyebrows making it seem like he was betting Isak would give in, to take it out himself. Isak refused to lose. With a sigh he reached into his pocket, not bothering to read the texts from the boys as he typed  _ On my way out  _ quickly and flew down the stairs of his apartment building, realizing when he got to the bottom, out of breath and light headed, that today was going to be a long day. 

 

When he went to get into the car he quickly realized all the seats were full, a smiling Jonas patting his lap eagerly. 

“Serious?” Isak said, thinking about the black, four inches permanently shoved into him, the pot holes on the road, and Jonas’ hard, firm lap. 

“Get in you’ve already made us late,” Magnus said, annoyance in his tone. 

Isak crawled in over a few guys he guessed where Mahdi’s friends and climbed onto Jonas’ lap. The pressure of sitting was making him breath heavy as he tried to adjust himself to feel more comfortable, inadvertently rubbing the plug against himself. 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, leaning his head on the headrest of the driver’s seat. The drove for awhile, Jonas’ arms were resting on his back, adding pressure on where he sat. He closed his eyes, training to maintain some type of composure. Mahdi was driving, hitting all the potholes in the country of Norway along the way. He was quietly moaning when he asked Mahdi to turn up the radio, hoping it would muffle the incredibly indecent noises coming from the small boy. 

Isak didn’t take into consideration the boy underneath him when he started grinding his hips involuntarily. Isak felt Jonas still as he was talking to the other boys in the backseat. It was a momentary pause until he was already back to finishing his sentence, his hands coming down on either side of Isak, joining together and resting in Isak’s lap, which usually wouldn’t be a problem if he wasn’t sporting an erection.  _ Fuck _ , he thought to himself. 

The conversation between Jonas and the boy next to him dulled down, allowing Jonas time to focus on his best friend. He leaned forward, his torso pressing against Isak’s back, folding Isak more into himself, movie the plug to a new angle. Isak couldn’t suppress the deep moan in the back of his throat. Suddenly, Jonas’ lips were grazing his ear, his low voice vibrating from his chest onto Isak’s back as he said, “Isak, what are you doing?” 

Isak rolled his hips in response, Jonas’ hot breath leaving a bit of moisture on his neck, Jonas retreating left him cold, and made the plug reposition itself inside of him. Isak was beyond himself when the car finally stopped for them all to crawl out. As soon as they were seated at the first restaurant they were eating at, Isak took out his phone and composed a text to Even. 

_ I want you to know that I almost had an orgasm sitting on my best friends lap. I hope you’re ready to play when I get home. ~I  _

The reply was instantaneous. 

_ What’s stopping you from playing now?  _

Isak’s eyebrows came together as he read the text, his eyes darting to Jonas, whose phone vibrated on the table. 

Jonas picked up his phone, his eyes widened at his phone screen, then he looked to Isak, then back at his phone as he typed a quick response. 

They did the flapjack challenge, Magnus came in first place, eating a total of 12 pancakes, Mahdi in second with 10, Isak in dead last with his measly ¼ of 1. Everytime he leaned forward to take a bite he felt the nudge of the newest member of his internal organs, so he decided to take very few bites. 

As they went to pile into the car, Jonas told Isak they’d switch positions since he’s shorter anyway. Isak shrugged and assumed the ride would be easier on the seat anyway. Wrong. The car started moving, the small shake from the engine vibrated through him, the pressure of Jonas in his lap, moving and adjusting was just an added pleasure. He wished he could scream for Mahdi to stop the car, to let him out so he and Jonas could switch positions. Well, that’s what the rational part of him thought, the bigger, more dominant part of his brain was telling him to thrust up into the boy on top of him, to get  _ some _ kind of friction. 

Jonas leaned back against him, his curls brushing against Isak’s face, pushing him harder onto the seat underneath him, pushing the plug further inside of him, the top hitting into his bundle of nerves with a jolt as they went over a huge bump, making him moan out loud, his fingers digging into the material of Jonas’ shirt. He rested his head on his back, turning his face towards the window so the people in the car couldn’t see his pure euphoria. They hit bump after bump, Isak taking Jonas’ shirt into his teeth to stifle his moans. Jonas was rolling his hips ever so slightly, just enough to make Isak’s eyes roll in time with his hips. 

They came to their stop, parking with a jolt as everyone got out of the car. As Jonas slid off of Isak’s lap, Isak caught him by the sleeve, “Who texted you?” 

Jonas didn’t even pause before saying, “Even.” 

“What’d he say?” 

Jonas fished his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Isak as he crawled out of the car. Isak put in Jonas’ code, 0913, and opened to Even’s text. 

_ Isak wants to play. Play with him. _

Jonas typed back,  _ Play?  _

Even simply replied,  _ Play.  _

A blush spread across Isak’s cheeks as he crawled out of the car. He held Jonas’ phone out to him, only realizing after that both of his hands were holding a beer. Jonas jut out his hip, indicating to Isak to shove it into his pocket for him. Isak blushed harder, shoving the phone into his pocket awkwardly, Jonas always wore his pants a bit too tight. When he finally finished he looked up at Jonas, who winked. Isak turned on his heel as a goofy smile spread across his face and walked into the first club on their list. 

  
  
  



End file.
